Rechargeable electronic devices have become ubiquitous to the point that a single individual may own multiple devices that require recharging periodically. Historically, recharging of such devices has been performed through a wired connection to a power source, for example, a cord connected to the device and through a transformer and an electrical wall outlet to a building power main, or a cord connected to the device and through a connector to a vehicle battery. However, it is generally inconvenient to use wired means for recharging, due for example to the difficulty of finding the proper recharging cord, remembering to bring the proper recharging cord along on travels, and finding available outlets for the recharging cord. Thus, it is desirable to have the capability to recharge a device throughout the day without needing to find the appropriate recharging cord and an available outlet.